Forever and Always
by xladylovelyliesx
Summary: It's been seven years they've known each other, four years since they began a committed relationship, one year since Lucas proposed, and five hours since they said their wedding vows and 'I do's. How will they spend their wedding night? Well, with a bit of fluff, but mostly smut. Brucas!


**A/N: If Brucas ever had a wedding *cringes* lol, then this is how their said wedding night would go. In my eyes, of course. This is for my wonderful Brucas fans for sticking with me through my battle of overcoming Brucasophobia. I even added fluff. xx**

* * *

"Thank you guys so much for coming." Brooke smiled at her two best friends. Haley nodded, gently rocking her sleeping son in her arms. The toddler stirred in his sleep.

"Ni-night Aunt Bookie." He yawned, scrubbing at his little eyes with his balled fists.

"Night night, little one." Brooke smiled, giving her god-son a kiss on the forehead. Peyton gave the brunette one last tight squeeze before Jake pulled her close to his side and gave her a kiss.

She smiled at her best friend, "I'll see you after your honey moon, and I want details." Peyton sang teasingly. Brooke gave a cheeky grin, nodding her head. She glanced over at her love, her husband, who was saying goodnight to his brother.

Nathan looked over and gave Brooke a big hug, "Welcome to the family, Mrs. Scott." He chuckled.

"Thank you, Nate." Brooke gave a meaningful smile, kissing her brother-in-law on the cheek and giving him another hug. She and Lucas walked the few steps to the road and stepped into the limo as their friends walked towards their own cars. They got in and stayed silent, enjoying the blissfulness of their wedding night. Brooke nestled against Lucas, resting her head on his shoulder.

Lucas looked down at his bride and the waves of her wedding gown. She was so beautiful, and she was all his. "I love you so much, Brooke _Scott_." He smiled.

"I love you too, Lucas Scott." She smiled at her new name, gazing up into her husband's deep blue eyes. He gently kissed her, pulling away to admire her beauty. She sat upright and connected her lips to his, the kiss taking on more passion and meaning than the first.

She always imagined herself marrying Lucas. From the time he first told her he loved her right up until this very moment. And now it was finally true. Suddenly her world was all that she expected it to be. She had amazing friends, her relationship with her parents was beginning to mend itself, and now she was married to the man of her dreams. She could see their future children running around the house, playing tag, breaking things, making messes, and she was completely okay with that. She would have her best friend, her lover, her second half right there with her. She wanted everything with him.

Brooke pulled away for breath, resting her forehead against his. He tasted like champagne; the drink they toasted their love to. Lucas felt the desire burning in his chest. He kissed Brooke's lower lip, exploring his way along her chin, her jaw, her neck. He wanted all of her and he wanted it now.

Brooke let out a soft moan, running her slender fingers through his sandy-blonde hair. His hands gripped her ribs, pulling her onto his lap and devouring the soft, sensitive skin of her neck. He sucked gently, then with more force, sliding his tongue over his mark. He wanted everyone to know that she was now his. She was his pretty girl, nobody else could take her away from him. Not now, not ever.

His teeth scraped against the tender flesh and she let out an audible gasp.

"We can't yet." She managed to croak out a soft chuckle, her words tired and slurred, "We're almost at the hotel."

Lucas grinned against her, pulling away. He stroked her curled, ombre hair behind her ear. "How did I get so lucky?" he whispered softly.

She smiled, "I was asking myself the same thing not too long ago." She continued stroking his hair off his forehead, leaning forward to press a kiss on his hair line.

The limo ride was short, considering their wedding reception had been only a few blocks away— in ballroom of one of the older hotels. When the limo arrived, they promptly thanked the driver and stepped out. Brooke smiled as she received many grins and 'congratulations' from the guests in the lobby. She and Lucas took the elevator up, up, up until they were at the penthouse suite. Brooke had to insert their hotel key to get the elevator doors to open for them.

She took a step forward but that was as far as she got before Lucas scooped her up in his arms, carrying her over the threshold of the elevator. Brooke let out a small laugh, smiling up at her husband.

He carried her into the bedroom where there were rose petals scattered over the bed and soft music playing in the background. She let out a soft breath as he laid her down on the bed and began kissing her.

"_When we get married, I want a big ceremony. I want all of our friends there, and your mom and Keith." Brooke leaned into her boyfriend's arms._

"_Married?" he squinted._

"_Well don't you want to?" she giggled at him, twirling his hair in her fingers._

_He smiled, "Of course I do, eventually. I want everything with you." He said honestly, his thumbs tracing the contours of her cheeks._

"Lucas." Brooke whispered, her words cutting off her thoughts.

He looked up.

"Let's get my dress off." She said. He nodded and pulled her back up, untying to corset back of her dress and loosening the ivory ribbon until the dress peeled away from her body. Her perfect body. "Careful with that."

Lucas smiled as he picked up the dress from the bed and laid it over the leather chair in the corner of the room. He walked back over, stopping to pull off his shoes. Brooke slipped her heels off, laying them on the floor next to their bed. When she looked up, Lucas was standing in his briefs. Every inch of his body was perfectly toned and tanned. He'd been working out for months so he would look like he did now, on his wedding night.

"God you're sexy." Brooke whispered.

Lucas laughed as he laid his bride back down, kissing her neck again. "You... too." He said through kisses and flicks of his tongue.

"Oh my gosh," Brooke moaned, his tongue finding her sensitive pulse-point, "I want you right now." She husked.

Lucas slid her soft, white lace panties off her incredibly toned legs. He kissed the flushed skin of her thighs, flicking her panties onto the floor. He wasn't subtle, nor did he take his time in finding Brooke's wetness. He spread her legs wide, leaning down and placing kisses over her inner thighs.

He laid down, hooking his arms around her thighs so she couldn't squirm—a trait she was famous for. He kissed all around her sex, giving her time to adjust to the feeling. Brooke ran her fingers through Lucas's dirty blonde locks.

"I love you." She said quietly.

"I love you too, pretty." He said softly, kissing dangerously close to her centre. He could feel her slick folds brush against his lips, and he couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and attached his mouth to his wife's sex, licking and sucking and nibbling. Gently of course.

Brooke's moans filled the room, and she didn't bother covering her mouth or trying to stifle her noises. It was her wedding night, and she wasn't going to let the thought of someone hearing them ruin her night.

Lucas slid his tongue inside Brooke and instantly her hips bucked up and she squirmed around, moaning as he hit every one of her sweet spots.

"So, good." Brooke moaned, "Really, really good. Right there." She gripped his hair tighter, unable to form a coherent sentence; mental or otherwise. He drew his tongue out from her pulsing sex and began lapping at her clit. It was instantaneous. He licked once, twice, three times, and she unwound into the pulsing throws of ecstasy. She wasn't sure if she cried out or not, at that moment she could hardly see anything other than specks of light.

Lucas kept licking, sucking, and nuzzling Brooke's clit until she had to pull him away.

"My turn." She whispered, breathing heavy.

"I don't need it, babe, I'm ready right now." Lucas said, pulling off his briefs. His cock sprung forward, and twitched upward. He had a raging boner, to the point where he was ready to come from friction alone.

Brooke nodded, spreading her legs wider. Lucas moved forward and she rubbed her wetness over the head of his cock, gently guiding it inside her. He pushed his length into her, all the way, eliciting a breathy moan from both of them. She squeezed her muscles and Lucas groaned.

"We... need to be careful." He breathed, "I don't wanna come too early." He said.

Brooke nodded, her dark eyes set on his. He leaned down, resting his forearms on either side of her head, and began thrusting within her. Brooke moaned, maintaining eye contact with her husband. He pumped faster and harder, hitting the very back of her sex.

Brooke reached under his arms and gripped his shoulders tightly, moaning into him as their bodies connected over and over. His legs brushed against hers and she dragged one foot up the back of his leg, hooking it around him and taking him deeper.

The friction from his thrusts was rubbing her in all the right ways. She felt her orgasm building fast and strong. She moaned louder, "Lucas," her nails dug into his shoulders. He groaned, his thrusts coming stronger.

Brooke cried out, throwing her head back against the pillow as another orgasm overtook her and set off a raging fire within her body. It expanded from her belly to her toes, her fingers, she could even feel it in her lips.

"I'm gonna," Lucas grunted, "Oh my God, Brooke," he moaned, his thrusts becoming slower and more powerful. She felt his cock twitching inside her, releasing his hot seed inside her. He moaned again, his legs jerking slightly.

She finally came down from her high, and he rolled beside her. Brooke turned on her belly, cuddling close beside him. "We're not done, are we?" she breathed, pushing her hair from her face.

"No, I just need a break." Lucas chuckled through deep breaths, "We have the whole night."


End file.
